


Imagination想象力

by Danxi



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxi/pseuds/Danxi
Summary: Eduardo最近有一些关于Mark无法启齿的想象，而Mark发现他的好友最近行为异常，于是决定一探究竟。





	Imagination想象力

你知道吗？想象力是一个很奇特的东西。

有人凭第一印象想象。  
Eduardo最初见Mark是在犹太人聚会上，他在人群中格格不入的样子让Eduardo以为这只不过又是一个哈佛Nerd。后来他才发现自己错了，Mark比一般的Nerd更灵活大胆，更不擅长社交，更聪明，也更Nerd。  
Eduardo最初以为自己不会与Mark成为好友，但事实证明他们可以成为非常要好的朋友。  
不过他还是挺为这个错误高兴的。  
Mark是个好朋友，他会让你照顾他，他会尖刻地评价你父亲严格的要求，替你说出你无法出口的委屈，他会陪你喝酒，然后架着喝醉了软成泥的你回到温暖的床上，他会用编着程的背影听你絮絮叨叨的日常，你以为他没在意但其实你说的他都记得。  
Eduardo喜欢这个Nerd。

有人凭视觉想象触感。  
Mark有一头惹人怜爱的卷发。  
没错，“惹人怜爱”，这就是Eduardo的评价。  
不过他没敢说出口过。Mark听了肯定会大发雷霆。  
但他会在自己心里默默这么说，有时还会点点头，露出一个隐秘的笑，自我认同一下。如果Mark这时问他怎么了，Eduardo只会特别真诚地看着Mark说：“没什么”，他深色的双眼闪闪发亮，满是快乐。Mark会盯他着探究地看五秒，无果后耸耸肩，扭过那头卷毛：“Whatever，你开心就好。”  
你看，的确惹人怜爱。  
啊不不，不是说Mark这个人……当然他本人也……天呐……我们还是说回Mark的卷发吧。  
Eduardo内心的小人揉了揉莫名有点红的脸颊。  
Mark的卷发是那种很密很紧的小卷，不深不浅的棕色，看起来自成一体又有层次感。Eduardo小时候有段时间很爱玩礼物装饰拉花，尤其是那拖得长长的卷尾巴，拉直它后松开手，尾巴就会一颤一颤地弹回原样。或者一点一点捋过卷曲的部分，松松握在手心，它会自动弹回去，尾巴柔柔软软地划过指尖。  
Eduardo猜Mark的卷发应该也是这样，如果揉揉那些小卷，它们会弹起来，蹭过他的指尖，又回到原位。痒痒的，有点可爱。  
Eduardo想了想，觉得自己能这样玩好几个小时。  
但不，Mark肯定不会允许他这么做的。  
真可惜啊。

还有人凭色彩想象味道。  
比如Mark的嘴唇。  
Mark太爱抿嘴和咬嘴唇了。  
经过观察，Eduardo发现他抿嘴可能是表示无措，感到被冒犯，尴尬但在努力克服，以及这个蠢货怎么还不闭嘴我要忍不住吐槽了——主要是这几种情绪。而咬嘴唇则可能是在思考，犯难，尴尬得已经无法克服了——没有抿嘴那么常见但相处久了你还是会见到。  
但无一例外，Mark的嘴唇总是很红。不是女孩涂了唇膏的那种红，而是自然得——抱歉，无意冒犯Mark——鲜艳。一般男生嘴唇都是暗色，只有Mark，有时是粉色有时是红色——看天气——总之不是黯淡的深色。  
在冬天，Mark的嘴唇要比其他季节更红，而且Mark那会儿嘴会有点起皮。Eduardo问过学医的朋友，说这种情况最好坚持用润唇膏，但Mark理所应当无视了这个建议和Eduardo已经买好的薄荷唇膏。最后秉着不浪费的原则，Eduardo只好自己用了。  
所以，Mark干燥而鲜艳的唇一定是冬天的味道。让人想要抚平每一处干涸的伤口，润湿那太过单薄的色彩，柔软它吐出的尖刻字句。  
想象，想象若这些Eduardo可以做到，那Mark呢？他会颤抖吗？他会回应吗？

而如果这时Mark问盯着课本发呆的Eduardo怎么了，他会条件反射露出礼貌的微笑：“没什么”，在Mark眯起的双眼的注视下眼神漂浮不定，舔一舔嘴唇，然后鼓起勇气般看向Mark的双眼，看到Mark单纯疑惑的神色。Eduardo自以为小心地深呼吸却不知道好友观察到了全程，然后似乎一如往常地笑着说：“真的没什么，发了个呆而已，这周的阅读太无趣了”。他深色的眼睛笑得眯起来，藏住了里面羞涩的欲念，雀跃的好奇，以及无措的掩饰。  
或许其实没藏住，可是Mark看不懂。

Eduardo不敢再想象。  
想象催生欲望还是欲望催生想象？这是一个鸡与蛋的问题。  
但毋庸置疑，这是一个恶性循环。  
这些无处不在甜腻酸涩的想象让人精神恍惚，深夜无眠，让他人——质疑。  
于是Eduardo想努力收起自己的想象力。但是那真难，真难。有些东西你一旦注意到它的存在它就再也不会从你视野中消失。它们甚至肆无忌惮地出现在你眼前，欢呼挑衅着吸引你的注意力。  
所以这时Eduardo只能跟朋友们说抱歉，包括Mark，一路小跑回只有他自己的寝室，然后闭上双眼。  
让想象在黑暗里肆意生长。

而这让Mark开始思考Eduardo最近怎么回事。

***

Mark觉得Wardo最近有点怪。  
不是说他平常那种见人就笑过度友好的怪（Mark现在已经理解了那就是Wardo），而是那种……不同寻常。  
比如昨天晚上本来说好了吃完披萨一起玩光晕，但Mark和Eduardo分完最后一块披萨后，他看了下手机忽然说想起来今天还有小组讨论，他得提前做些准备。不说平时Eduardo很少出现时间表冲突的情况，就是偶尔有，他说完自己的嘴角也会垮下来，大眼睛忽闪着不舍。这时只要Dustin上前缠住他保证只玩一会儿（虽然谁都知道是假的），Mark再板上钉钉般开瓶啤酒塞进Eduardo手里，他就会犹豫地咬咬唇，最终无奈却也有些开心地抓抓自己的头发，留下。这已经是柯克兰的默认程序了，但昨天Eduardo完全没给Dustin反应的机会，说完就跟火箭一样冲出了房间。  
不过Mark注意到Eduardo的脸颊有些红，他又想到Eduardo看手机的举动，难道最近Wardo又有什么新的“女性朋友”了吗？  
开始玩游戏之后Mark又分神分析了这个星期和上个星期Eduardo各种古怪的举动，结果一整晚Mark都不怎么开心。

就Mark的经验来说，因为Mark很少开口和Eduardo说比较严肃的话题，所以一旦开口，Eduardo百分之九十会毫无招架之力把一切坦白。  
所以今天Mark编完一个作业后算算时间差不多，Eduardo肯定回寝室了，就夹着笔记本来了艾略特楼。他敲了Eduardo的寝室门，然后故意在好友毫无防备来开门时直接问道：“你最近怎么回事谁惹到你了吗出了什么事吗还是你又有妹子了。Dustin和Chris很担心你。”  
Mark说完便紧盯着Eduardo的脸，准备着从他的回应里找出蛛丝马迹。  
而Eduardo脸颊上染上红晕，他的目光先是惊讶后而变得闪躲，他侧过头，后退一步靠着房门让Mark进来，嘴里嘟囔着“没有啊，真的，有肯定会告诉你们的……”。  
但Mark分明看到他的耳朵也红了。而且说完这句话后他明显咽了口口水。  
Mark眯起眼，看着背对他左手扶着门把右手无意识拂过自己脖颈上的动脉压了压的Eduardo，用平静无波的声音回应他心虚的辩解：“哦。我会转告他们的。”

而现在Mark背靠墙坐在Eduardo寝室的床上，Eduardo则坐在桌前对着电脑做PPT。  
Mark说等Eduardo做完PPT就和他一起回柯克兰，所以留了下来，把笔记本架在膝盖上刷网页。  
在发现谷歌“为什么朋友对有了新女友要撒谎”的搜索结果都是“我女朋友为什么/怎么样骗我”和“如何向女朋友解释我和前任还是朋友”后，Mark就放弃了互联网支援。他删掉了浏览历史，关掉了浏览器，清空了本来就是空的垃圾箱，刷新了桌面，扣上了笔记本。但他想了想又打开笔记本，打开浏览器，双手搭在键盘上作出在敲东西的表象，然后侧头看向背对着他的Eduardo 。  
Eduardo此刻的坐姿很端正，背部笔直，只坐了半个椅子。Mark猜测他是为了早点做完和他一起回柯克兰打游戏所以正全神贯注在手头的讲义上。  
忽然就觉得心情好点了。  
但不对，这毫无用处的细节并没有什么好令人开心的，有吗？  
心情更烦躁的Mark调了调姿势。从本来靠着墙变成了靠着Eduardo床头的枕头。所以现在Mark从只能看到椅背变成和好友后面可以看到Eduardo完整的侧面了。

Eduardo今天非常少见地穿着针织衫，Mark对比了一下他穿Prada和运动服的样子，发现这样的Wardo显得更柔软。他的头发也难得服帖地伏在额头，发尾还有点湿气。Mark这才发现Eduardo应该刚洗完澡不久，所以现在的打扮才这么居家和放松。如果据此为起点回忆，Mark今天的确没闻到Eduardo任何一款古龙水的味道。  
Mark的喉结下意识一滚，然后他才反应过来自己吞了一口口水。  
Mark抿了下唇，目光下垂把视线转移到Eduardo手下的电脑上，但很快又被Eduardo因为打字移动的手指吸引过去。  
Eduardo手很好看。他的手要比Mark自己的稍微大一圈，但却不会给人粗糙或掌控感。Mark想这是因为Eduardo手指很长，骨节精致，肤色虽然暗肤质却很细腻。  
别问Mark他为什么知道这些。他只是还记得第一次见面Eduardo和他握手时手里的触感。Mark认为记得和好友第一见面的细节是一件很正常的事。  
还有随着Eduardo打字时手指的移动不时出现的家族戒指。Mark一开始觉得家族戒指这种东西是很搞笑的，但Eduardo的珍重让Mark从未开过任何和他家族戒指相关的玩笑。不过Mark好奇过Eduardo是否是7/24地戴着它，他记得Wardo的回答是“大部分时候，除了洗澡，和一些其他，你懂的，不太方便的时候”。这么说着的Eduardo表情没有任何的挪揄、暗示、尴尬或不自然，所以Mark估计他的确没理解到这句话的双层含义。而选修过“心理语言学”并拿了高分的Mark当然领悟到了，但他也只是轻微地点了下头，然后就把对话转到了下一个话题，将这个小小的对话保存在了一个标着“待整理”的盘里，等待恰当的时机再打开重新检查。  
比如现在？  
不。  
不能是现在。  
Mark烦躁地乱按了几下键盘，看了一眼已经被打进搜索栏的"hand job with ring”后立刻按住delete，又关了浏览器。  
游移片刻后，Mark的目光最终又回到Eduardo身上。他掠过那些让他莫名心绪不稳的细节，把目光放在了Wardo侧对他的腰背上。  
谢天谢地，宽松的针织衫由于坐姿和重力的影响并没有展示出Eduardo漂亮的腰线。那是Wardo每次脱下西装外套，只穿白衬衫和西裤时Mark都会注意到的地方。  
喔，不要误会，Mark没想什么，他只是单纯觉得他好友这个身材完全可以去做男版维密天使什么的。这只是个从美学角度出发的客观观点，Chris也表示过赞同。  
但在腰部之上，Mark注意到了Eduardo的肩胛骨。应该是由于Wardo颈肩有些紧张，针织衫顺着他的背脊完美地勾画出了蝴蝶状的起伏。从阴影变化中能看出来一点点肌肉，但不多，恰到好处，非常漂亮。  
Mark仔细想了想肩胛处应该有哪几块肌肉而Eduardo每块肌肉应该是什么形状，然后他才后知后觉地反应过来他刚才用“漂亮”形容了自己的男性好友。  
“哔——警告！主机过热！”  
巨大红色警告语跳出来打乱了他有条不紊的大脑。  
Mark咬住嘴唇，觉得脑内又开始混乱不休不听指挥。  
恰好这时Eduardo舒了口气，惊得Mark从一片混乱中回过神，下意识看向好友。  
Eduardo存好讲义，盖上电脑的同时脚尖用力，随着转椅看向了目光还有点涣散的Mark。  
空气忽然安静了几秒。  
紧接着Eduardo莫名其妙清了下嗓子，问：“Mark？你还好吗？你脸怎么这么红？”  
Mark这下彻底清醒了。  
幻觉和混乱褪去，真实世界涌入眼中。背对着橘色台灯，Eduardo笼在柔和温暖的光芒里，他的眼睛却更闪亮，里面盛着许多Mark看不懂的情绪，仿佛夜空忽然闪烁的星辰，神秘又诱惑，令人见之沉沦。  
他忽然不敢看Eduardo。  
匆忙从床上下来，Mark夹着电脑，视线转向Eduardo已经盖上的电脑，问道：“你好了？”  
他余光扫到好友点了点头，发射炮弹一样紧接说：“那现在走吗？”  
Eduardo犹豫了一下，表示想换个衣服，要么Mark先回，他马上来。  
这个有些奇怪的要求Mark却更奇怪地同意了。他留下一句“得给小论文补充找一个书上的定义”后就夹着电脑头也不回地离开了Eduardo寝室。  
而Eduardo来不及多想，转身又进了浴室。

***

Mark风一般冲进了柯克兰，连电脑都没放就去找Chris。  
Chris正在自己房间和Dustin说话，Mark进来后也不管打断了他们的对话，直接扔出一个问题：“Chris你想过女孩吗？”  
Chris挑起左眉：“你这个'想过'是我以为的意思吗？”  
Mark点点他的卷毛：“没错。”  
Chris耸耸肩，“从没想过，我不至于到现在还搞不清。”  
Mark抿了一下嘴唇，又问：“那万一你偶尔想了一下呢？你要怎么……呃，自证？”  
这下Chris两边的眉毛都挑起来了。但他没有多说什么，只是意味深长地给了Mark一个答案：“那我会找个女孩试一试，一切就真相大白了。毕竟心会自欺欺人，身体可不会。”  
Mark略带思索地点点头，转身扔下一句“心理学课一个小论文涉及的问题谢了”和对着Dustin说的“Wardo一会儿就来你可以开游戏了”就回了自己的房间。  
Dustin在一旁完整围观了这次莫名其妙的对话却并不懂他们在说什么。他迷惑地看着Mark离开，回过头却看到Chris露出了智者般的笑容。  
Dustin打了个寒颤：“Chris，你那是什么鬼表情！”  
而Chris笑了笑并没有给出答案，而是拉着Dustin去起居室开游戏机。  
但他在心里大声而愉悦地回答：  
只是发现有人柜门没关严而已。

【END】


End file.
